All The Better
by breakingfire
Summary: This is a part 2 to For The Better (Highly suggest you read that first) It follows Shailene's life. OOC. It promise it won't go down hill like FTB did so please give it a try, but there will be small tragedy here and there but it shouldn't be as sad as FTB. I'll try to update often. Rated T cause I said so.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yeah if you haven't read For The Better Go do that now before you read this.**

Shailene's POV

As of today I turn 20

I know right, 20, wow no one cares, right?

That's how I feel, but Seth insists I have a party so thats what is happening.

I stand in his apartment looking helping him set up.

"You don't have to help me it is your party after all."

"I know I just feel bad."

"Don't." He says, striding over to me and hugging me.

I smile and hug him back.

Nova burst's in.

"Cute and all but WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY SHAILENE!" She yells and I hold my head in my hands rolling my eyes.

"Fine, Fine." I say walking out with her.

She drags me to her apartment.

I walk in and see Christina doing her own makeup.

Nova drags me into her bathroom and tosses me a dress and heels.

I slip the dress on.

The dress is black, It ends mid thigh, the straps cross over my back making an X and there are see through little slits on the waist.

I step into the shiny black shoes, and walk out.

They set me down and do my make up with a smoky eye and tint my lip lightly with a soft pink.

After they get ready and we all go to Seth's and walk in.

I don't know how long we were gone but the place is packed with people and loud music and the smell of alcohol is overwhelming.

I step in and try to find Seth but can't and just end up sitting on the back of his couch.

Nova walks up to me handing me a clear plastic cup with a bubbly liquid.

I take it and look at her.

"It's this fizzy drink that Erudite have. They call it Soda."

I take a sip and it burns my throat.

Its good.

Nova walks away and I'm left alone.

I look around then I see Seth.

He's talking to a pretty girl, with a big chest, curves, a beautiful face, light Pink hair with purple bangs, a nose piercing, and sleeve tattoo's.

I feel a small pang of jealousy and heartbreak and anger and I stop myself before I get too angry.

I get up and walk into his bedroom and see a couple making out on his bed.

"Hey! No sex on the bed!" I say.

The guy picks the girl up and carries her out closing the door with his foot and I'm alone again.

I sit on Seth's bed resting my drink on his side table, and sighing.

This is supposed to be a party for me and I have no idea who half these people are.

I lay back and let my eyes close.

I start to fall asleep to the blur of the music and talking and alcohol-

Seth walks in alone.

He looks at me and grabs a blanket from under the bed, spreading it out over me.

He lays down next to be and holds my hand and rests his head on my stomach.

"I'm sorry." He says barely above whisper.

"For what?" I whisper back

"For throwing you a party that you don't want."

I laugh a little and run my fingers through his hair with my other hand.

"What?" He asks.

"I did want this party. Thank you. I'm just tired." I say, moving my hand down to his ear and playing with his earings.

He smiles and nods.

He brings his other hand up to my cheek and rubs his thumb on my cheekbone back and forth.

I smile and all of a sudden he takes both his hands away and sits up.

I watch him as he moves closer to me and presses his lips to mine. '

We kiss for a few minutes and when things start to get heated I pull back stopping us from doing something we'll regret.

I smile at him and wipe my lipstick off his lips then rest my forehead on his.

Maybe this isn't such a bad birthday.

**AN: so yeah. good? should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

- 3 weeks later -

I wake up freezing. I start to sit but but then a arm pulls me back down holding me tightly.

I smile and hide my face in Seth's warm, bare chest. He kisses my forehead and hides his face in my hair.

I rest my hand on his hip, playing with his sweat pants.

"We have work in…" I glance over at his clock on the side table "50 minutes."

He groans and gets up and so do I.

"You shower first, I'll go get something us to eat." He says and starts to walk out.

"Seth!" I say, "Maybe a shirt?"

He chuckles and goes to put a shirt on while I hop in the shower and do what you do in showers.

As I'm getting out I hear the front door open.

I wrap a towel around me and walk out to see Seth with a muffin in his mouth and another in his hand.

"I'll put it on the table." He mumbles with the muffin in his mouth. His back is turned to me.

"Okay." I say and walk past him to his room.

As I shut the door he whistles. I laugh and throw my towel at him while hiding my body behind the door.

I dress in my skinny jeans and his black t-shirt that goes past my butt.

I walk out and ring out the remaining water in my hair in the sink while he goes to take a shower.

I eat my muffin and sit on his couch.

Me and Seth decided to get together the day after my birthday. He both like each other and we're best friends so why not.

He treats me better than anyone ever has. He doesn't push me into having sex with him and he doesn't make me uncomfortable.

He's fun and lovable and smart and I love him.

He steps out with clothes on and wet hair.

I frown and look at him.

"What?" He questions.

"No fair. I wanted to see you shirtless!" I whine

He laughs and walks over to me and kisses my head "Later. I promise."

I narrow my eyes at him and get up slipping my shoes on. "Alright." I agree.

He puts his shoes on and hand in hand we walk to the control room.

He slides his card to open the door and we both enter, sitting at our desks and turning the computers on.

I've always had this thing with computers.

We watch until our shifts end and we go to lunch.

I sit down and pick up a hamburger and the red sauce then eat, while Seth just eats cake.

Soon Nova, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene sit down at the table. We all converse until It's time to go home.

Me and Seth walk home in a comfortable silence. That is until we hear Uriah running towards us "SETH!" He yells.

Seth turns around and Uriah reaches us, panting.

"You have to follow me. Someone just got hit by a train on the cameras and I need you to help me find out who it is."

"Why me?" Seth questions.

"Shes Abnegation."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I feel like this is going to be a shit chapter and its short :/  
><strong> 

Seth's POV

"She's abnegation." He states simply.

I understand and nod.

I follow him to the tracks.

Shai follows too, glued to my side.

My parents would always visit Abnegation because my older brother switched there for government reasons.

I spent a lot of my childhood there so I might recognize the girl.

I look down at Shai and see she looks a little pissed.

I squeeze her waist reassuringly and she squeezes my arm back telling me shes okay.

Once we get there Uriah steps over the girl and turns her over, then checks for a pulse.

"Nothing." He says sadly.

I kneel down and look at the girl's face.

"I don't know-" I start but Shai cuts me off.

"Rosalea Pesce." She looks depressed.

"How do you know her?" I ask.

She simply looks down and starts to walk away.

"SHAILENE!?" I hear someone call.

Shai's POV

"SHAILENE!?"

Lucas.

My head snaps up and I look around.

Then I see him.

He stands there a few yards away.

He starts to run.

Run to me.

I feel the tears start and I turn so fast and get myself dizzy.

I start to walk off, getting faster until I'm sprinting. I'm sprinting to God knows where.

Now I can hear Seth and Lucas call after me.

Great.

Boyfriend and Ex boyfriend meeting and I can't even handle my emotions enough to stay.

I reach the end of the Dauntless sector and stop.

I catch my breath then I feel arms wrap around my body.

"Please Shailene." I hear Lucas say.

I shove him away.

"Back the _fuck_ off and get _away_ from me." I shout.

"Shai I-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that."

"But-"

"Just _shut up_! Shut up and_ leave_! I don't care if your girlfriend got killed! You can't come back to me and expect me to be _okay_!_ Fuck you_! I fucking_ hate_ you for what you put me through and if you think I'll let you come back you have another thing coming!" I scream at him, letting the hot tears roll down my cheeks.

I see his face fall, his eyes turn sad, he looks like I just took his heart out and broke it in half and gave it back. Thats what I felt like.

Seth comes running up and reach me.

"What the_ hell_?! Who's this!?" He asks through gasps of air.

"No one important. At least not anymore." I say walking off and but home.

"Okay?" Seth say's and follows. He reaches for my hand and I let him hold it.

We walk away leaving Lucas stand there.

**AN: so what should I do next? Leave a suggestion? Love you all thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shai's POV

Once we get home Seth asks me questions and I answer him slowly telling him who Lucas was and what he did, and how my like pretty much went downhill from there until we became friends.

He nods and holds me and promises me he will kill Lucas if he comes around me again.

We go to bed that night holding each other close

-page breaky break-

I woke up from my stomach feeling horrible

I glance at the clock and it blinks '3:45 AM' in bright blue.

I got up and went into the bathroom.

I puked and when I was done I washed my mouth out and walked back out.

I see Seth sitting up in the bed rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay?" He mumbles.

I walk over and wrap my arms around him

"I'm fine." I say quietly.

He nods, kisses my head, and lays back down.

I lay back down too and we fall asleep again

-page break-

I wake up in the morning cold.

I reach over for Seth and feel nothing.

I sit up and look around and don't see him.

I get up and hear sounds from outside in the hallway.

I walk out, and see Seth pinning Lucas against a wall, with his forearm.

Seth sees me and nods to me while Lucas struggles for breath and is trying to claw at Seth.

I move behind Seth and pull him off Lucas.

"Come on. Just ignore him Seth." I say kissing his temple and wrapping my arms around his torso. He just holds me and nods.

Lucas falls to the ground and pants.

I take Seth's hand and walk back inside with him

I close the door and frown at Seth.

"What?" He asks like he didn't just almost kill Lucas.

"You almost KILLED him!" I shout.

He rolls his eyes.

"He was over here trying to get you to take him back." He walks over and wraps his arms around me. "I can't let him take the only thing I have. You're mine. I don't want to share you."

I sigh, putting my hands on his chest.

"I am yours but that doesn't mean I'd leave you for him. Seth, I love you. I'm not a cold, shallow, bitch." I state.

"I never said you were." He says softly.

I nod, and he bends down and kisses my head.

"Seth?" I say breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He says pulling back.

"Do you ever want kids?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry guys, I haven't been updating often because I've been going through a rough time and I'm writing my own story and when you do that you kinda just forget about everything else, or you don't feel like writing about anything else. Welp. Here ya go. It's shit because It's 1:56 am and I felt bad. **

"Well I don't know, Yeah I guess… You can't be pregnant though, we haven't done anything yet…" Seth says then his eyes widen and he starts to back up.

I shake my head "No, no, no ,no! I haven't slept with anyone!" I say quickly before he gets the wrong message.

He lets out a breath and wraps his arms around me.

"Then why do you ask?" He questions.

"I just wanted to know incase it ever happens."

"Oh, alright." He pulls away. "We're late for work."

Shit.

I run in our room and change into darker jeans and a tight, black, off-the-shoulder shirt.

I slip into my combat boots and run out

"SHAI!" Seth yells after me and chases after me. Still trying to put his shoe on.

I laugh and take my card out and swipe it. I walk in and Seth follows.

We both sit down and work.

Hour pass and we leave, going home.

We walk up to the door only to see it already open.

"Did you close or lock the door?" I ask Seth.

He stiffens. "I did both."

I hear a glass smash and a piece of fabric covers my mouth.

**AN: oooooooooo cliffy. (this wont end bad I promise)**


	6. Chapter 6

I hear the sound of skin hitting skin and in seconds on swaying.

Back and forth.  
>and<br>Back and forth  
>and<br>Back and forth  
>and<br>Back and forth

I my name being called but I can't tell from where.

I feel something stinky and hot on my neck.

It smells like metal and I feel cold.

It goes black. 

"You could've killed her!"

"I didn't though! You should be happy!"

"I'm not! She's all I have! I'm all she has! If she would've died I would've have thrown you over the Chasm!"

"Welllll excuuuuuuuse me for wanting to play a joke!"

I hear Uriah and Seth fighting.

My eyes flutter open and I regret it immediately.

I met by bright lighting and wood on my back.

I groan and try to sit up, but a hand settles me back down.

"You need to relax." Seth says gently.

"No. I need to sit up." I snap.

"Well then." He lifts his hands and I sit up too fast getting dizzy.  
>"You were saying?" He smarts off holding my head to his chest and kissing it lightly.<p>

"Shut up." I say trying to hide my smile.

"Make me." He says back.

I roll my eyes and close them.

"Can I have something for my head?" I ask quietly.

Seth nods and leaves to get something.

While he does that Uriah explains he was just trying to joke around with me and I hit my head on the ground and passed out.

Seth comes back and I take the pills.

Sighing, I hop off the kitchen table and go into the bedroom.

I flop on the bed trying to sleep.

I wake up in the morning or afternoon, I can't tell.

I get up feeling much better today.

I notice Seth isn't here. He's probably at work.

I walk over to the closet throwing on some ripped skinny jeans and a crop top.

I walk out to the dining hall getting lunch then going to the tattoo parlor.

I look around and see something I want.

It's my mother's birds.

I want them.

2

One for my father.

One for my mother.

I get the tattoos on my hip.

2 small birds in flight.

I've never realized how much I missed them until I'm in the apartment trying not to cry.

Even if my father wasn't the best I think he tried and my mother? I dont even know what to think of her anymore. She was so confusing.

But I love them more than I think possible.

I clutch my necklace and hear the front door open.

Seth's home.

**AN: So I'm putting this story on break.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: THERE IS SMUT IF YOU** **DON'T WANNA READ IT JUST SKIP IT THANKS.**

xXx Shailene's Pov xXx 

Seth walks in yawning. He sees me and smiles, "Hey. When did you wake up?" He asks walking over to me.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "A while ago." I say serenely.

He slides his hands to my hips and I wince, while the crinkle of the bandage breaks the silence.

"Are you hurt?" He asks worry threaded in his voice.

"No. I got a tattoo." I say lifting my shirt and bringing my jeans down some.

He slowly peels back the bandage, careful not to hurt me. Once its off, he gets on his knees to look at it better. Slowly, he runs his light touch over my birds. He smiles brightly and stands back up.

"For your parents?" He asks.

I just nod.

He slips his hands around my waist, pulling me against him.

I hug him tightly and he hugs back.

We stay like this for a few minutes.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He supports me and carries me to his bed room.

**XxX S.M.U.T. XxX**

Once there, he lays me on the bed and put himself above me.

He takes my face in his hand and kisses me slowly.

I kiss him back and slip my hands up his back taking his shirt off.

I run my hands up his chest circling his navel with my finger.

He groans and kisses me harder.

I smirk into the kiss and bite his lip softly.

He groans again and takes my shirt off.

I let him and while we are aren't kissing I dip down and kiss his neck.

He moans softly and my god its music to my ears.

He unhooks my bra and I lift my arms so he can take it off easier.

Once its off he works on my jeans while I move to his collar.

He throws his head back and moans again, louder this time.

"Lift your butt up." He orders.

I do so and he slides my jeans off slowly.

I nibble the skin on his collar and he groans again.

He turns onto his back, taking me with him.

I lay on top of him in only my lacy thong.

Thank god I decided to wear that today.

I pull back from kissing his collar and he smiles down at me while his hands squeeze my small ass.

I bite my lip slightly, giving him a clear message that I like that.

He smiles bigger and hooks his finger in the waistline of my thong.

I raise my eyebrows and nod down.

He laughs a little and pulls his hands away to take his pants off.

Once he does he puts his hands back to where they were.

I nod and brings my thong down and off tossing it to the floor along with our shirts and pants.

I'm 100% naked.

I put myself on his lap to straddle him and feel him.

I honestly had no idea that was even possible to have something that big.

Maybe its just the virgin in me saying that, I wouldn't know if that's big or not compared to other people.

Let's just say that I know that's going to hurt like a bitch going in.

I move my hips slightly and his moans.

Sensitive are we now Seth?

I smirk and do it again, loving the way he sounds.

He squeezes my waist and lifts his hips up.

I shake my head and lean down, kissing him lovingly.

He kisses me back and groans that I'm teasing him.

I move forward again which earns another moan from him.

"Shai." He begs in a low growl.

So. Sexy.

I slide his underwear down.

He reaches over to the side table and pulls a condom out.

I take it from him and he looks confused for a second.

I open it and slide it on him and he groans loudly.

"Wow Seth. I touch you anywhere and you have to respond with a groan or moan." I state, climbing back on on him.

"What can I say," he says setting his hands on my waist. "you drive me crazy."

I blush so violently.

He rests me down on him slowly, trying not to hurt me.

I wince and bite my lip hard to keep from crying out.

He kisses me and we turn over so he's on top of me.

He lifts my legs up on his shoulders and pushes his hips in slowly.

I wince again.

Soon he's all the way in and he rests there for a moment to let me get used to it.

After a minute or so I nod to him so he can keep going.

He pulls out slowly again and pushes back in.

We both moan.

"You're so tight." He tells me.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask him in a hushed tone.

He nods "Very good." He says and picks up his pace thrusting.

We moan together

**XxX E.N.D. O.F. S.M.U.T. XxX**

In the morning When I wake up I'm in pain but it's a dull pain.

I look over and see Seth is laying next to me spread out with the covers hanging just under his V line.

He's asleep.

I take this as a chance to get up and shower.

I walk into the bathroom and undress myself then turn the water on.

I step into the shower and get hit with warm water.

I take my shower, slowly letting the hot water take over.

Once I'm done I walk out and dry myself, while brushing my teeth.

I hear the door open as I put my toothbrush down.

Seth stands there staring at my exposed breasts through the mirror.

"Yes Seth?"

He snaps out of it.

"Just making sure you're still here. And alive."

I smile and turn to him.

I hug him and he hugs back, but this hug means more. 


	8. AN: Dear Random Person

**AN: Hey guys, this is is just a message to the guest named "Random Person"**

**Lady's and Gentlemen. Behold, a pure rudeness.**

**Here's what they said, "**

random person: What the is f*** wrong with you?! Her name is NOT Shailene! It's TRIS! The movie isn't even OUT yet! Shailene is just the f*** actress! I don't even have to read the first story to know you are a complete B***!**"**

**Well Person. If you would take some_ common sense _and read the first story "For The Better" You would know that Tris dies and this is Shailene, Tris and Four's daughter. The whole reason I made this is because people asked me to continue. Now I know you have a brain, and I know you can read, so why didn't you listen and read the first story BEFORE you decided to write this nasty review? I don't know. I DO know that that whole review was complete idiocy.**

**If you have anymore things to say, dear "Random Person" Please leave them over there - In the "I don't give a fuck" section. Thank you and goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 8

When I woke up, it was around 5:30 AM

When I woke up, Seth was standing in the kitchen with a man.

When I woke up, the man was yelling.

When I woke up, Seth was yelling back.

When I walked out of the bedroom, The man and Seth were both silent.

"Whats going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Seth turned to me and put his hand on my wrist, gripping slightly tighter than he normally would.

"Shai, I need you to go back to bed, all right?" I could tell he was trying to sound calm for me, but the venom of hated that I know so well, was seeping through his words like water through stones.

I frowned and gave him my best tell me or you'll regret it look.

I looked over her shoulder and saw the man looked familiar, wearing all gray. Obviously Abnegation.

I looked over his face. If the stress lines in his face were pressed out and would look much was probably once very handsome. He has a hooked nose and a spare upper lip, full bottom. His hair was once a dark brown but now faded into a dark gray.

But what got me were his eyes.

They're my fathers eyes.

The gasp in my throat caught and I quickly glanced to Seth before yanking my arm away and sidestepping him.

"W-w-who are you?" I ask almost hopeful.

Is this my father? No. No It can't be. I saw him dead. He was at the funeral, in the casket, I saw him.

The mans eyes crinkles when he smiles. Fake smiles. "Marcus Eaton." He tells me and extends his hand out to me.

"Shai-" Seth pleads.  
>I shove my hand out and take the mans. His fingers a skinny and made for deft movements like my fathers.<p>

He's related to me.

He's my grandfather.

Disappointment and excitement swirls in the pit of my stomach, along with a pang in my heart.

"I'm Shailene Eaton, your…"

The ma- Marcus', smile faltered and he shook his head "Granddaughter." He whispers slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes, I'm bringing him in, Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been updating this lately, Yes, I'm sorry this is so short, Yes, this will probably not turn out well, Yes, I'm not sorry about that, Yes, I did just say that. Bai.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Its been a week since I saw Marcus in our apartment and I still can't forget how much he looks like my father.

I can't forget how much I miss my father, and mother.

I wish I could get rid of all of that. Put it in a box labeled "My Parents Death: Thoughts & Emotions" and then tape it. Tape it up and put it in the corner of my mind and never ever open it again. I can imagine it now.

I wish that I could leave this stupid faction and not be factionless.

I wish I wasn't crying at my computer with Seth on the other side of the room, too engulfed in work to notice me.

I wish I was with my dad. Even though he hated me I still wish I was with him, in his arms, feeling safe.

I shot up from my desk. I can't being crying here. I can't being crying anywhere. I can't cry.

I walked out and walked to my apartment quickly, holding in the salty tears. keeping my head down.

I wish I could stop feeling at all. Pain is like an annoying song. Its catchy and always suck in your head when you don't want it.

I walk into the apartment and walk into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, and stripping, I look into the mirror.

My naked and fogged body shows back, small still. I definitely didn't get the dads genes in the boob department.

I hop into the shower letting the hot water sting until I'm sure my skin is burning.

I sit with my back to the water, letting the drops pelt my back with the acidic burn.

I watched the condensation on the tiled bathroom walls slide down as I thought about my parents.

By the time Seth found me in the bathroom, the water had run cold and I was numb. Numb and shivering.

He had to pull me out, turn off the water, then wrap me in a multiple of towels, and carry me to the bedroom where he held me till I stopped shivering and had feeling in my fingers and toes again.

He was sweet like that.

I hadn't noticed he put his nose piercing in till just now.

I straddled him and cupped his face with my cold hands.

"When did you put your piercing back in?" I asked confused.

"I just… I don't know. Why? Do you not like it?"

"I like it. I just… thought you didn't like it anymore. Ya know, stupid teenage decision thing."

He chuckled softly and kisses my nose,"No I just took it out because I thought I looked too scary to you."

"To me?"

He nods.

"Dude, I thought you were the hottest shit back then."

He puts up a face on mock hurt, "And I don't look like the hottest shit now!?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "I never said that!"

"Good. I was about to give you a shit storm."

I smiled and kissed him sweetly then got off his lap, changing into clean clothing.

When I turned back around to him he was laying on the bed, arms folded behind his head and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just can't get over the fact that this pretty lady in front of me is mine. All mine."

I blushed and crawled into bed with him. "I'm not that pretty."

He wrapped his arms around me, "You're right." He said simply.

"What?"

"You're right. You aren't pretty. You're stunning. Gorgeous. Alluring. Beautiful. Pulchritudinous… You're you. And you, are perfect."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

He smiled and nuzzled his head into my neck.


	11. Chapter 10

I wake up to the sound of pounding at the front door.

I look over to see Seth asleep.

Not wanting to wake him up, I get up and walk to the door.

I see Peter, Lucas' father.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"I need you to tell me why my son is being an idiot right now. You're his girlfriend or something right?"

"No. Not when he left me for another girl a long time ago."

He sighs heavily and runs a hand over his face.

"You look so much like your mother." He tells me.

I glance at myself in the mirror that hangs on the wall to my right.

My blonde hair is falling all over from my sloppy bun and my eyes are both my parents.

I heard my Mom had some history with Peter, clearly it didn't work out since I'm here. (If only you knew Shai, if only you knew)

Peter stares at me for a few seconds, and then he turns and leaves.

Well Okay then. That was pointless.

I walk back to the bedroom and lay down, but after an hour of me not getting anywhere I decide I can't sleep and get out of bed.

I take a quick shower and get dressed in whatever I see on the floor.

Seth's shirt and my jeans.

Too lazy to do laundry I walk over to the tattoo parlor.

I walk in and look around for a few minutes, then see the piercing part of the shop.

I laugh when the guy working there asks if I would like a nipple piercing, because it 'Half off' I think he just wants to see my tits.

I tell him no thanks and leave.

I stop by the Chasm and glance down at the cascading water.

I've been thinking a lot about my parents lately, and maybe I need to let go of them.

Why can't I just let go of them?

Why can't my heart just give up on the idea that they might not be dead?

That they might still love me?

I sigh and walk home.

Until I'm blind folded and picked up that is.


	12. Chapter 11

Being blindfolded isn't something I like.

I don't think anyone likes that.

Well unless you're into that stuff, but this doesn't turn me on.

It make me frustrated.

Why am I being blindfolded?

Why am I being carried through the hallways of dauntless?

What the hell did I do to deserve this?

I'm quiet, I keep to myself, I don't piss people off.

So what the hell!?

I'm dropped on the ground, carelessly.

I groan and sit up, then take the blindfold off.

everything is blurry.

I blink and rub my eyes until my vision is clear.

I look up to see Lucas standing there.

We're in an empty apartment.

I stand up and slap him, "WHAT THE _HELL_ LUCAS?!" I yell enraged.

He holds his cheek and looks to me with bitter eyes.

"I need to talk to you, about serious things, but every damn time I tried you'd run or have your new boyfriend to back you up!" He exclaims.

_Because you're a fucking asshole,_ I thought to myself.

"No shit! Why do you think I do that!? You left me- YOU FUCKING LEFT ME!" I scream. I'm surprised no one has heard us yelling.

"I left because I had to see what the Abnegation were up to," his shoulders fall. "I'd been hearing rumors about how the erudite were going to do something- something bad, and Rosalea- she was helping me. We both met up in school and talked about ti. She told me she wanted to go there anyway. So we both went. I knew you'd take it as I was leaving you but I didn't want you to get to worried about things I didn't even know was true yet." He pauses and shakes his head, "What even happened Shai? What about your parents? Are they okay?"

I feel the tear swell up in my eyes and but take a deep breath and blink them away, "My Parents are dead Lucas. If you had stayed you'd know that."

His eyes widen suddenly and he starts to move towards me but I slip away the door handle and turning.

Locked.

Fuck.

He grabs my arm and pulls me away from the door.

I punch him in the nose and he loses balance.

I uppercut punch him and he falls back.

I smirk.

I straddle him and hold his face up. "Give me the key."

He mumbles something and hands me a key.

I take it then unlock the door. Turning I look once more at Lucas and then leave locking the door and throwing the key into the chasm


End file.
